Uncovering What Has Been Lost
by cutie8pies
Summary: Rory's been leading a tragic and unsafe life, but she refuses to leave it. Can the one person she depends on help her move on? Huge AU! ROGAN.
1. Prologue

This is just a crazy idea I came up with, so I hope you like it.

I send love to my incredible beta, **toughcooki19** ! If not for you, I don't know what I would do. Ooh...that rhymed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the computer I'm typing this on. Just Kidding! Wait, no I'm not. I don't own anything...I think. Sorry, continue on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She placed her hair up and allowed some of the ringlets to fall free. Her eyes narrowed as she applied yet another layer of lipstick. Smokey eyeliner, _check_, foundation, _check_, blush, _check_. She stood from her vanity table as she changed into tonight's outfit: dark denim hip-huggers with a deep maroon halter top. On anyone else this outfit would seem casual, but the way she wore it made it look exceedingly provocative. This was her life. She had no family, and she was glad. If she had a family then she would have a reason not to do the things she did.

As she exited her cramped New Haven apartment, she made her way through the cold streets around her. Not many people would believe it, but there was a corrupt part to the ritzy town. There were drug dealers and prostitutes on some corners, and there were too many gangs to count.

As she entered the club, she looked around. This was her home. This was where she could find solace, if only for a few brief moments. The music started to play and out came the first girl, Madeline. All of the girls had nicknames; Madeline, _the schoolgirl_, always went first because she was the least likely to bring in the big bucks. That's why Rory always went last; she was known as _the coquette_, or _the flirt_. This club was hers, and every other girl knew it. She had the moves, the looks, and the total package that would rake in the doe and make any guy go mad.

As Madeline picked up her tips and ran backstage, another, more experienced girl walked out. Rory watched as the men drooled, and she knew she had to step up her game. No one, no one, would outdo her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan Huntzberger was the essence of perfection. He had gorgeous features, a quick wit, and a big bank account. It was too bad that she didn't care about any of these things; he sometimes wished she did. Every night he would go into the club looking for _her_. He would try to catch a glimpse of the girl who had bewitched him so, but he could never hold her attention for more than a moment. None of his friends knew what had him leaving night after night. No one knew that he was so unbelievably infatuated with this girl that he barely slept or ate.

He had a fiancée, Jessica Fallon. She was the perfect fuck buddy; she would never make a good wife. She kept to her own business, and as long as Logan threw a few dollars her way, she didn't bat an eyelash at the other women he brought into their home. _Their _home, hilarious. It's not like he stayed in the lifeless museum that his "loving" fiancée had the nerve to call home. No, he spent most of his nights at this very club.

He knew the routine, as did she. They would ignore each other the entire night until she decided it was time. She would dance expertly, and Logan found himself hoping that she was thinking of him. She would finish up, and he would wait for her. They would walk quickly to her apartment and wouldn't leave till the morning after. It was now routine, and they had it down pat.

He had stopped begging her for a relationship long ago. His attempts were futile because he knew the things she would do, what she would say. Her chilling words would always make him forget the previous moments of bliss he spent in her embrace; he would forget how he felt when their bodies came in contact.

"_If you want more…I'm sure I can find someone else."_

Those words, uttered from her lips, made him want to crawl away before she could do any more damage.

Sometimes, when she was sleeping, he could swear that she had asked him to stay, but he never had. It would've been awkward and confusing, and honestly, he was too afraid of what he was feeing. This girl could control him like no other; everything about her hypnotized him. He knew that she could break him with a simple rejection, and he was so afraid of losing her that he accepted the small amount of time that she was willing to give him. A few moments of her wrapped in his arms was usually enough to make him accept his fate, but he knew that it wouldn't be enough any longer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me what you think! I thought the idea was a little crazy (especially for me), but then again, I never back down from a challenge (unless it is really difficult...then it's just not fair). Anywho, review please!


	2. Broken

Hey peoples, wow! I didn't expect a big reaction to this story, so thanks soooo much! **Anywho, yes, Rory is a stripper. **She has some emotional problems and such, and, well… you'll see.

Special thanks to my beta, **toughcooki19**, who makes sure that I don't sound like a psycho!

Disclaimer: If I really owned the show, wouldn't I be on the set right now demanding spoilers for season 7?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory awoke to the sun filtering in through the blinds of her apartment. As she shifted on her bed, she noticed a weight upon her tiny frame. She turned her head slowly, and she had to blink a few times to make sure what she saw was real.

He had stayed over; he hadn't left during the middle of the night like he had so many times before. Why? It wasn't as if he owed her anything; they were just hook-up partners, nothing more and nothing less. Rory stared at him and had no idea what to do. Why was he there...and why did it bother her so?

As she sat there musing over what the hell he was still doing there, Logan's grip tightened on her waist. She yelped at the pressure; she then looked down and noticed the new bruises littering her body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was having a hard time letting go of the girl next to him. He felt her slowly turn around, and he decided that a few more minutes in bed wouldn't hurt. However, he did not expect Rory to emit a sound of displeasure when he tightened his grip on her. He opened his eyes and saw her glancing down beneath the sheets. He looked down and noticed what she had, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. He felt bad about hurting her, but at least now she couldn't ignore his presence in her life any longer. When Logan glanced up at Rory, he sighed. She looked extremely pissed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory glared at Logan as he glanced back up at her. She tried to keep calm, and it took all of her will power to look into Logan's eyes before speaking.

"Leave." She demanded coldly.

Logan's eyes widened in surprise, and he almost considered it. However, just as he began to rise, memories of the night before came flooding back to him.

_-----------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------_

_Rory exited through the back door of the club, and per usual, Logan followed her to her apartment. The walk was deadly silent, and as soon as they entered the cramped living room, Rory began to undress Logan._

_They clumsily made their way towards the bedroom, tearing each others clothes off and hungrily kissing each other._

_As they collapsed onto the bed, Logan spoke. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" He questioned, panting heavily as he worked on the zipper of Rory's dress._

"_What am I doing to you?" She inquired seductively in between kisses._

"_I can't eat...I can't sleep...I haven't been with anyone else in at least two weeks." He stated as he looked deeply into her eyes, gauging her reaction._

_She laughed bitterly as she pushed him onto the floor._

"_Oh...poor little rich boy. You mean you haven't been able to fuck anyone else?" She asked cruelly._

_Logan frowned at her as he stood up quickly. _

_'Why is she doing this?' He thought to himself._

_Meanwhile, Rory began gathering Logan's things from around the apartment. She came back into her bedroom five minutes later and handed him his clothing. _

"_Here." She said indifferently. _

_Logan looked puzzled for a moment before realizing that she wanted him to leave. After regaining his composure, he pursued her with a look of determination on his face, and when he reached her, he placed his hands on either side of her face. He drew in a sharp breath as he noticed the venomous look in her eyes, but that look wouldn't stop him. He pressed his lips against hers in a harsh manner and when the need for oxygen became imminent, they pulled apart. With his breathing ragged, Logan spoke forcefully._

"_I am **not **leaving."_

_With that, they fell upon the bed once more and finished what they had started._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As he came out of his reverie, Logan realized that Rory was still glaring at him. He pulled his pants back on and noticed Rory's look of smugness as he did so; she thought he was leaving.

"You can't eat or sleep, _huh_? Just get out and don't you _dare_ come back." She laughed bitterly before scowling at Logan.

Logan moaned irritated before deciding to take control of the situation for the first time in their sordid relationship. How could she think that he would just leave and forget everything they had done, everything they had been through?

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up forcefully. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Logan cut her off with a bruising kiss.

He pulled away rapidly and spoke in a low growl.

"I am _sick _and _tired_ of your shit. I am not leaving until we talk about how we are dealing with this, " he said motioning between Rory and himself, "so get your ass dressed and meet me in the living room." With that he left the bedroom and headed towards the fridge. He really needed a drink.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was left in her room alone while a man she had met only two weeks prior was sorting through her fridge. The hilarious part was that she didn't want him to leave. Life was random, that was for sure.

As she searched through her disorganized closet looking for an outfit to meet Madeline in, she heard the TV go on in the other room. What the hell was he thinking? He had no right to be there; he had no right to talk to her the way he had. She sat down in front of her mirror while applying cover-up to her bruises. It's not like she hadn't done it before, but this time...this time it wasn't from a meeting with her dealer or a trip to her former employer's office. This time, the bruises were from a man who had stayed the night, and as the events of the last few days replayed themselves in her head, she laughed bitterly. He was just another guy, and in a few moments, he would leave _broken_...just like the rest of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Don't worry, as soon as I figure out some things, I'll update! Anywho, read and review in the meantime please!


	3. Stay or Go

Once again, thanks to **toughcooki19** for being an incredible beta!

Lafestis7- Logan didn't hit her. If it sounded like he did then I apologize.

Lauren- No worries. **It is a ROGAN**, just hang in there.

Softballblondi- Your questions will be answered soon. I promise!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Well actually, I do own nothing. I just don't own anything. However, one could argue that nothing is something which is actually anything...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory closed her eyes at the sight before her.

Logan sat in the living room with his head in his hands and his shirt balled up next to him. She could imagine the redness in his eyes as he wallowed in his thoughts, and she felt a pang of guilt so sudden that it nearly took her breath away. She realized something then that she knew would change her life.

Her heart belonged to him.

He had Rory from the moment he refused to give up on her. He looked past all the bull shit and saw her for what she truly was; a little girl who played games with the people around her to disguise the pain she felt.

As she looked him over, she noticed how the few months in which they had known each other had changed him tremendously. Gone were the bright sparkling eyes she secretly worshipped, in their place were the emotionless depths that refused to show any feeling…joyful or angst ridden. He was no longer the arrogant bastard who concealed his true self behind a mask; he was now a man living in sorrow and bliss all at once. He had a woman in his life that he loved more than he ever thought humanly possible, but she only remained in his life for a few moments at a time.

When he finally noticed Rory's presence, he attempted to look less distressed. The last thing he needed was for Rory to know that she was hurting him, but little did he know it hurt her more than words could express to see him so lost. She loved him.

Rory walked over to the lumpy couch on which he was situated, and she slowly sat on the edge. She couldn't be close to him...physically or mentally; it would make what she had to do unbearable. Their lives were just too different. It would be best to break it off now.

Logan noticed her wary presence and he clasped her hands very gently to show her that he was there. Rory's eyes filled with tears, and she desperately tried to hold on to the last bit of resolve inside of her. She couldn't be with Logan; he would hurt her and she would hurt him.

With that thought, Rory wept. She cried and cried until it literally hurt her to take another breath and as she finally let down the wall that had been around her heart for so long, Logan simply held her. He whispered into her ear everything he loved about her. He told her how he truly felt and all of his fears left him the moment that he thought she was in pain. He would sacrifice anything to stop her suffering.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan held Rory in his arms and rubbed soothing circles gently across her back. She had fallen asleep, and he didn't have the heart to leave. He watched her sleep, and he suddenly realized that he didn't want to go back. He couldn't go back to Jessica. The thought alone made him wince with regret. Why had he even agreed to marry her? Why was it that he had his perfect woman sleeping in his arms, and he had to go back to a girl that loathed him and everyone he loved?

As he pondered his life and obligations, Logan noticed Rory shifting in her sleep. He laid her down on the couch and went to put his shirt on. He had to meet Robert and Colin and they would wonder why he was late. However, as he came back into the room, he heard Rory mumbling in her sleep. He leaned down beside her and ran his fingers through her hair for a few moments. As he slowly began to rise, he felt something grasp his leg. He glanced down and noticed Rory had wrapped her arm around his leg in attempt to keep him from moving.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered faintly. "Logan, please."

He bent back down and noticed that she was not asleep, in fact, she was wide awake. What he did next, little did he know, would determine how Rory felt about their entire relationship; he lifted her in his arms and led her to the bedroom. He then placed her gently upon the bed and rested next to her; they curled up together and took comfort in the knowledge that the other was still there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I already have the story sort of planned, but any suggestions are welcome! Please read and review. I promise I'll update faster if you review! I'm begging. I'm currently on my knees with my hands up and my tongue hanging out (with my tail wagging). (I've never actually seen a dog beg, but I'm trying to give you a visual. Work with me here people.)


	4. The Reason

Hi everybody! I'm super super sorry that it has taken me so long to update! This story is already mapped out, so I promise I'll update this one sooner than the others from now on! Now, to answer some questions.

Oh, almost forgot, thanks to my super incredible beta, toughcooki19 (you are not dumb)!

iyasunflower- Uhh…what on Earth are you speaking of? I didn't forget her name! Okay, maybe I did! LOL. Sorry guys, I forgot to check what I named Logan's fiancé at first, so I corrected it later. Oh, and Rory is not a habitual user. She just uses when she is stressed or whatever.

mrmp- Sorry but I don't plan on including Lorelai in this story. If you guys want me to, I will give her a **tiny tiny** role. Also, as you will see, Rory is still a Gilmore. They are around 23 or 24. I figure that is a good age since they would still be young but not too immature.

Now, on to the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, both Rory and Logan had awoken. They were lying next to each other trying to figure out what to say when Rory spoke.

"Why did you stay?" She questioned, in a voice full of false strength.

Logan placed his gaze directly on Rory and he knew it was time to lay it all on the line. "I couldn't leave. I couldn't pretend that I don't love you Rory." Logan said quietly. "How _could_ I go? I mean…I love you more than I ever thought possible." He stated quietly.

Rory tried to avert her gaze, but Logan wouldn't allow it. He placed his hands on either side of her face and forced her to look at him. He dropped them slowly after their eyes connected and he knew she was paying attention.

"Rory, I need to know how you feel. I love you, but I can't stay in this relationship." He said with a look of sadness.

A slight hint of fear crossed Rory's face when he made his declaration, and Logan hurried to explain. "I can't be in an _open_ relationship with you. I love you, and it tears me apart to see you flirt with other guys in the club. I know that you're scared but you and I both know that this isn't working. We both have too much invested in this relationship for it to be some fling." He said with a voice full of emotion as he thought of everything that they had been through: the arguments, the bliss, _everything_. "If you tell me right now that we…that _this_ is temporary then...I'm sorry. I can't be with you. _It's all or nothing_."

Rory looked into Logan's eyes for the first time during his speech. She saw the sadness and the hope. She knew that this time…this time she could crush him, but if she did, she would destroy herself in the process. She took a deep breath as she did something she had never done before. She trusted someone not to break her heart.

"You aren't what I _want_ Logan," Rory explained meekly as Logan grimaced, "you're what I _need_. I don't think that I could live knowing that I hurt you, and that scares the hell out of me," she paused for a moment to look into Logan's eyes. "But what scares me even more is that, for the first time in my life, I want to be with someone, totally and completely."

Rory ended her speech as Logan stared at her in disbelief. What had she just said? What was going on? Where did they stand?

However, before he was able to ask any of these questions, Rory cut his thoughts off with a passionate kiss. "Congratulations Mr. Huntzberger, you're now _my_ property." She whispered with a seductive grin.

Logan smirked before lowering his mouth to hers. In a few hours they could deal with the questions. For now, however, it was just the two of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By three, Logan was on the way to his house. He was grinning like a madman when his driver decided to ask him if he was okay.

Logan then realized that he hadn't smiled for such an amazingly long time. That was how he knew that what he was doing was right, he was truly happy.

As his limo pulled up to the vast brick house where his 'fiancé' lived, Logan's smile faltered. Her car was there, which meant that the moment he opened the door he was going to be bombarded with questions about the wedding and the reception. It made him sick. He hesitated before going inside.

Just as he expected, there was Jessica by the door with the guest list. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Logan, what do you think of midgets and swans for the reception? Oh, and do you_ really_ think we should invite those horrible friends of yours? I mean, honestly, won't they just ruin the wedding?" She asked impatiently.

Logan held his tongue and decided to just ignore her. He walked straight upstairs and began gathering his necessities. He had decided that he was going to stay with Colin or Robert until he could find a place of his own. Now that he was with Rory completely, he refused to be with Jessica any longer. He didn't care what his family thought because, at the end of the day, his life was miserable without Rory in it. He wanted to break down her walls. He wanted her to learn to love. He wanted her to be his, and now she was. No one could take that away from him, not even his family.

While Logan was processing everything, Jessica was waiting impatiently for him to respond to her inquiry.

"Logan, how _dare_ you ignore me?" Questioned his _now_ previous fiancé. "I mean, I don't care if you go out in the middle of the night and come back in the afternoon. I don't care if you fly to fucking Peru as long as yo-," she whispered harshly, but Logan cut her off.

"As long as I what?" Logan asked angrily. "As long as I send you a couple thousand dollars, or as long as I attend your fucking DAR parties, maybe? We both know you hate me Jessica, so why in the hell are you still _here_?"

Logan knew that his rant had gone too far as soon as he looked at the girl across from him. Her face was red with anger, and when she spoke, it was with venom in her voice.

"You think I enjoy this Logan? Do you honestly think that I enjoy being little miss trophy wife to the great Logan Huntzberger?" She inquired furiously. "Do you even know what it's like to have to listen to the girls at the club talk about how your fiancé is the best fuck for miles?" She persisted crudely. "I had dreams Logan. I had aspirations. I had a boyfriend who actually _loved_ me." She continued with a look of surprise from Logan. "That's right, _dear_. I had someone who wanted to be with me and only me, but as soon as your fucking parents called mine I was obligated to marry you. I had to give up school to start making friends with the stupid women at the DAR. I had to give up Josh…" she wandered off as sobs racked her body.

Logan simply stood there with no idea of what to do. He had barely spoken to the girl the entire time he had known her, let alone had a true conversation with her, so he did the only thing he could think to do; he comforted the broken girl lying in front of him. Jessica cried for the cold life she had led and the love she lost.

Logan cried for his past.

Maybe now they could _both_ move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Logan was with Jessica, Rory was walking the streets of New Haven in search of her friends. The only group of people that Rory had ever felt any connection with was the group of girls that worked at the club. While they fought for attention during the night, they had no one else during the day.

As she spotted them, the smallest hint of a smile graced her features. Madeline, Louise, Antonia, and Carmen sat at a small booth in front of New Haven's most exclusive restaurant. It just happened to be owned by one of Louise's _many_ personal clients.

"Look who the cat dragged in," said a calm voice. Rory smirked at the blond who sat filing her nails.

"Speaking of feline temperament, how's prostitution working out for ya?" Rory questioned with a full blown grin.

"Always the bitch Gilmore."

"Always the slut Grant."

With that, the two girls hugged quickly. They were the closest of the group since they had known each other the longest.

Rory and Louise had been placed in the same orphanage as children. They had grown rather fond of each other when they were kids, always helping each other and thinking alike.

When the two girls wanted to find their parents, they snuck into the shelter's records together. They found their last names but were unable to find the names or addresses of any relatives. They soon became each others' family.

They had been kicked out of the shelter at eighteen and had nowhere to go. Both girls had tried to get jobs, but with no steady home, they were considered 'unreliable.' Eventually, Louise had been approached by John. He was a suave gentleman who turned out to be the owner of a strip club in downtown New Haven. After a bit of persuasion from John, both Louise and Rory had started stripping.

Madeline was also a teenager when the two girls met her. She had been homeless when Rory and Louise started working, so they introduced her to John. She scrubbed dishes for a few months before John decided she was ready to get on stage. She was a bit shy at first, but she soon grew to love the attention.

Antonia had been stripping for three or four years when Rory, Louise, and Madeline started working for John. She had always been jealous of how easily Rory and Louise fit into the club, but she now respected them more than anyone thought possible. The girls had saved her from a very bad confrontation with their dealer.

She met Carmen, and soon introduced her to the group of girls. The beautiful blonde was five years older than the others and had a child. She had been raped while in high school and was kicked out of her family's home. She started to strip after this, and she also started to form a close bond with the girls after she shared her story.

The girls formed a strange bond. They cared for each other, but they could never completely put down their defenses. They were rude and guarded, but what else could be expected of girls that had lived such harsh lives?

"Hey Rory," Madeline said sweetly. She was as adorable as she was naïve. Madeline was the only girl in the group who really relied upon the friendships she made in the club to help her through hard times. The other girls were more independent.

"Hey Mads. Hey Carmen, how's Angie?" Rory asked curiously.

"She's fine. She's starting first grade soon," Carmen replied proudly. The little girl was the light of Carmen's life and made all that she had to do worth it.

As the girls continued to talk, the conversation fell upon Logan. Rory had anticipated this and managed to fend off the girls by giving them only a tad bit of information.

"So, is he good?" Antonia asked with a devilish grin.

"He's…different," Rory stated at a loss for what to say. "But don't even try it Nia. He's mine," she added for good measure.

"Come one Ror. You've never had a problem with sharing before," Antonia said with annoyance.

"Nia, if she doesn't wanna share then she doesn't wanna share. _Back off_." Louis stated resolutely.

Rory sent Louise a grateful smile before switching topics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the girls had finished their lunch, Rory headed back home. She wasn't working until eleven which gave her plenty of time to head home and take a relaxing bath.

As she entered her apartment however, she found a strange surprise.

Sitting on her table was a bouquet of black roses. As she moved closer, she saw that they were actually deep red roses littered with thorns.

She turned around, and that is when she noticed him staring at her.

"_Roses are one of the most wonderful and beautiful things, __  
__They are the true material form of love.__  
__Allow me to explain: __  
__They are delicate and gentle, __  
__Frail yet tough, __  
__Like love, they can be damaged, __  
__But they always know how to protect themselves.__  
__Love may sting sometimes, like the thorns on a rose, __  
__But whether dead or alive, roses, like love, stay beautiful forever._" Logan recited as he placed his hands upon Rory's hips and backed her into a wall.

Rory had never once wanted a man so much in her life. When she spoke, she voiced the thought that immediately cam to her mind when she walked in.

"What are you…why are you doing this?" She asked in a lost whisper.

Logan pulled her to him and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he stated plainly, "that's all the reason I need."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did ya think? Please review! Please, pretty please, with a Maraschino cherry, hot fudge, and sprinkles on top! I'll update sooner! Oh, and I stole the poem from a girl named Nina. She wrote it and posted it on a website called 'Love Blender,' but the link won't post. Anywho, I just thought it fit!


	5. Oblivion

I'm super sorry it took me this long to update! I've been working on another story for a while now, and I have a new one that I want to post this week. Any who, please don't be mad!

Thanks to my extra special beta **Toughcooki19**! You rock my socks!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, no I don't. My cattle died and it left me a boat! Wait, that doesn't rhyme does it? Aww, pooh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan awoke to a loud knocking coming from Rory's apartment door. He rose slowly from the couch the two had slept on, making sure not to wake up Rory. He opened the door carefully and saw an angered man in a dark jacket with a scowl on his face.

"Who the Hell are you, and where the fuck is Gilmore?" The man shouted angrily. He tried to force his way into the apartment, but Logan pushed him out. Logan walked outside and shut the door; he didn't want Rory waking up because of some psycho.

"Get the fuck outta the way man. That stripper needs to pay up!"

The man again tried to walk towards the door, but Logan stepped in front of him menacingly.

"Watch your fucking mouth, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Logan yelled threateningly.

The man glared at Logan as he pulled out a tiny notebook and pen. "Please, Gilmore doesn't have boyfriends. She has _clients_." The man then wrote a note and gave it to Logan. "Tell her she has a week to pay up, or I'll send Drake." At Logan's brief look of confusion, the man chuckled. "Oh, and don't get in my way again preppy."

Logan unfolded the piece of paper and found a number scribbled down- _16000_. He glanced towards Rory's door and sighed. He knew that she wouldn't even attempt to explain this guy, and it truly aggravated him. Why didn't she trust him? Who was this guy?

He needed to know, and if she wasn't going to tell him then he was going to find out for himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had been fast asleep when she heard a quiet voice outside. The front door was closed, and the sounds of two male voices could be heard whispering. She froze when she heard the second voice.

"Why in the Hell would you wanna do that?" Questioned Scathe, the girls' former dealer.

"Listen, you said she owes you money. What does it matter who pays it as long as it gets paid?" Logan questioned in an irritated voice. Rory's eyes widened in shock.

'What does he mean 'as long as it gets paid'?' Rory thought irritably. 'He better not be paying that stupid son of a bitch. This shit doesn't even involve him!'

The brunette pulled on her shirt (which had been discarded during some intense activities the previous night) and headed toward the door. However, just as she pulled on the handle, Logan walked in and shut the door. Rory stood with her jaw dropped for a few moments before her surprise was replaced with fury.

"How dare you?" She inquired fiercely.

"Listen, Rory I'm-" the blonde tried to explain, but Rory stopped him with a menacing glare.

"You have no damn right to interfere, okay? It's none of your business!"

By this time, Logan was just as heated as Rory. What did she mean it was none of his business? They were dating for God's sake! He had fled from his perfect society wife and come after her! Didn't that mean anything?

"I'm sorry," Logan said, trying to keep his temper under control. The last thing he wanted to do right now was blow up at her. "I'm sorry that I interfered, but I'm not sorry why. Rory, we're in a relationship. That means that you need to tell me when you're in trouble, so we can work it out."

Logan was trying to compromise but Rory was still aggravated. "Logan, this was not something for you to work out. Hell, this wasn't even something that_ I_ was supposed to work out. If only Antonia would've paid her part of the money-" Rory started, but she was cut off by Logan.

"Wait, what? I thought _you_ owed him the money?" Logan questioned, thoroughly confused.

Rory sighed and made her way towards the couch. She grabbed Logan and pulled him down so she could sit on his lap. Once she was situated, she took in a few breaths and thought about what she was going to say.

She didn't have to explain, of course, but she really wanted to trust Logan. Even if he didn't like her story, she needed to know that he could accept her past. With that thought, the brunette spoke.

"Logan, there are some things you should know about me. First off, I'm an orphan. I've never had any family except for the girls at the club," Rory explained sadly. Logan gave her an understanding look before urging her to continue.

"Right, so… with no family, the girls and I became really tight. We did everything together…good and bad. When it started, it wasn't too bad. I mean, we didn't use that much really."

Logan nodded as realization struck him. Scathe was Rory's dealer! _That's_ why she owed him the money.

"Soon though, we got in deep, and I mean _deep_. Louise and Antonia partied **all** the time. It's a miracle they didn't OD. Carmen has a kid, so she was always the clean one. If it weren't for her, I swear to God we'd all be dead." Rory cleared her throat as memories of her habit came flooding back. Her stomach turned when she thought of all the hostility between the girls and all of their pain. Those were the worst times of her life.

Logan looked on as Rory's eyes clouded over. She obviously needed to tell this story. It was eating her up inside. With that thought, Logan squeezed her hand gently and pulled her closer to him.

"I…I was in pretty deep myself. Louise would always drag me along, and somehow we'd always manage to find a corner with a couple hot guys and a few ounces," she scoffed at this.

"I remember the first shot of heroine I ever did. It was like getting rid of all of the shit in my life. I wasn't some lonely orphan, and I wasn't a stripper; I was just alive. That night…Carmen couldn't pick us up. Lizzie was sick, so she was at the hospital. I remember getting in the car to go home with Louise and Nia. God we were _so_ smashed. Antonia was driving. We were almost here when she saw Scathe pulling up next to us. We owed him big time, and we knew that he would come after us if he didn't get his money. Nia did the only thing she could think of, she drove. The problem was that we were stopped at a red light. We collided head-on with another car; no one was killed, but we all had some serious concussions. After all of the medical bills and lawyer fees we barely had enough to live on. Scathe tracked all of us down, and he eventually started sending guys down here to…uhmm…_handle _us."

Logan stared on in amazement as Rory revealed her dark past. He couldn't believe that the girl he was holding in his arms had seen so much, been through so much. He was all of a sudden overcome with the urge to beat that guy senseless, how could he hurt this broken defenseless girl? How?

"Eventually, we all paid our fees, but Antonia couldn't come up with the cash. Scathe kept telling us that it was our fault for not telling her what would happen, so he kept sending guys after us. A few weeks ago, I told him I'd pay him all of it if he left the others alone, but he decided to raise the interest. He said for every week, he'd add two grand." Rory then looked at Logan carefully before asking a question that had been on her mind. "How much did you give him?"

"Sixteen thousand," Logan answered quietly. "And you're not paying me back." He added forcefully.

A look of determination appeared upon Rory's face, but Logan spoke once again.

"You are _not_ paying me back. It's the least I can do," He stated with a smirk playing at his lips.

Rory looked confused, and Logan decided to remind her of the previous night.

"I mean, you missed _work _just to _play _with little ol' me," he imitated a southern belle while twirling an imaginary lock of hair. Rory broke into laughter before realizing what he had said.

She had missed work. She groaned, and Logan unsuccessfully attempted to hide his amusement. Rory smacked him upside the head before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You know being with me was way better than being at work. Plus, since you seem to be free _right now_…" he wandered off as he headed towards the bedroom.

Rory yelped playfully in reply as Logan shut the door and led her into oblivion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did ya think! I hope it was okay, and thanks to you guys for reading it even though it took me so long to update. Love ya muches, and pretty please with a Snickers bar on top- REVIEW!


End file.
